


Killing Time

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his wedding, Blaine finds that Kurt really is the best man after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Time

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful **whatfoolscallit** and the fabulous **hisnameisjoanne** (both on Tumblr) who helped me get this into some semblance of sense.
> 
>  **Spoilers** : AU from 4x17  
> 

* * *

Blaine broke the kiss, backing away slowly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What-what the hell was that?”

“I thought you were waiting for me,” Kurt said as he reached out, wanting to chase the lips of the man he loved, but letting his hand drop. “You said you would.”

“Kurt…I did wait. I spent years waiting in the dark for you. Forty days in the desert was nothing compared to the five years I spent without you,” Blaine insisted, dropping his hands helplessly. “At the Mr Schue’s non-wedding, after we were together that weekend, I told you I'd wait but later, you told me not to.”

Kurt bit his lip, remembering the hurt he’d still been holding on to then, the distrust.

“Three years later when you graduated, I told you at the side door after that ridiculous play that I'd wait but yet again, you told me I shouldn't.” Blaine held his hand up as Kurt took a breath to interrupt him.

“And then two years ago! After Adam left, after out last time together, after I left and moved out here…” Blaine trailed off before composing himself. “Kurt, I'd _told_ you I'd wait. That I still loved you, that I wanted _this_ with you. But you told me, once again, one last time, that I shouldn't. And well, I guess I finally believed you,” he muttered bitterly.

“So I finally stopped waiting and started living again, started _really_ wanting to live a life in the light after being in the dark for so long. But _now_. Now, you have the gall to tell me that you're ready! And what is it that I'm supposed to say? Tell me, Kurt! What is it that I'm supposed to say to you? Or to my fiancé who’s waiting for me out there? All those people are waiting for me, Kurt! They came all the way here to watch me get married today to a man I love.”

“Blaine-”

“I don't know what you're expecting me to do right now, Kurt. I honestly don't.” Blaine toyed with the crooked green orchid on his lapel, before re-pinning it to his jacket. “But I know what I expect you to do.” He buttoned his tux up and brushed himself down. “I expect you to go out there and stand with me as my best man, like my best friend should. I expect you to make the goddamn speech at the reception like you rehearsed and then, after that, you can do whatever the hell you like. But you will never bring this up to anyone ever-”

“Please - ” Kurt pleaded, reaching out even as Blaine pulled away from his touch.

“Let me go, Kurt. You spent years telling me to do exactly that. It's time to take your own advice.” Kurt shook his head at that.

“No, I won't,” Kurt choked out.

Blaine turned and headed for the door. “He's a good man and I love him. I can't believe you think you can make me choose like this, today of all days!” Standing in front of the rectory door, his hands shook as he fiddled with his bowtie. He tried to rid himself of the creeping feeling of dread with a shake of his head.

“I can't go out there,” Kurt whispered.

“Then don't, but I'm not staying in here.” Kurt’s tears finally fell at the acrimony of those words.

“Blaine, please-” he begged, “I love you. I’ll wait for you.”

“You shouldn't,” Blaine said with finality as he opened the door and walked out into the garden, the sound of the organ music in the distance.

***  
Blaine waited until the door shut behind him before he took a shuddering breath against the stone wall of the church. He screwed eyes up and dug in his pocket for the handkerchief he stashed earlier, not trusting himself to get through the ceremony without needing it. He dabbed at his wet eyes as Cooper found him, a bundle of nerves seemingly itching at the seams of his suit today. Sighing, Blaine braced himself emotionally for impact.

“Blainey! There you are! Look, I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“Just spit it out, Coop,” he said tiredly, ready for this all to be over.

“He’s gone.”

Jerking his head up, he met his older brother’s worried eyes. “What? Are you sure?” Cooper nodded and patted Blaine’s shoulder.

“I heard his brother talking with their mom. I’m sorry, Blainey, I really am.”

Blaine let himself be pulled into a hug as a veil of numbness fell over him. “I don’t understand. This is what he wanted,” he murmured.

“But it’s not what _you_ wanted. _He’s_ not who you wanted, Squirt. I’m sorry but you and I both know that this is a blessing in disguise.” Cooper pulled back, grasping his younger brother by the shoulders. “Where’s Kurt? Go and get him, Blainey,” he urged but Blaine shook his head pitifully.

“It’s not-I can’t-” he bit his tongue as he looked skyward. “It’s too late, Coop,” he settled on finally, his voice thick.

Cooper shot a look over his brother’s shoulder as Kurt cleared his throat softly from the doorway.

“It’s never too late, Squirt. Go get your man,” he said with a nod. “I’ll go stall the family.”

“Blaine?”

Spinning on the spot, he found Kurt in front of him, hesitant but hopeful.

“Let me?” Kurt asked, his hands moving slowly to cup Blaine’s face, waiting for his best friend to bolt like a frightened horse.

But Blaine didn’t move. Barely breathing, he’s waiting. Even when he didn’t want to, he was always going to wait for Kurt.

Tears blurred his vision as Kurt leaned in but Blaine parted his lips in anticipation anyway. He held his breath as their lips touched softly and then again, surely. As they broke for air, they caught each other’s gaze and Blaine couldn’t help the whimper that came as they crashed their mouths together; their tongues saying everything in the slip-slide that couldn’t be said aloud in this moment.

Kurt broke the kiss and rest his forehead against Blaine’s, his arms slipping around his best friend’s shoulders in an echo of years before. “You’re still breathtaking,” he quipped with a soft smile as he nuzzled Blaine’s cheek.

“I-I don’t know what’s happening, right now,” Blaine confessed.

Kurt nodded as he slid his fingers through the soft short hair at the nape of Blaine’s neck. “We’re both here. We both want each other. We both want a future together, don’t we?” Blaine gave a tiny nod, his eyes soft and wide as Kurt pulled away.

“ _Kurt_ , what are you doing?” he asked, bewildered as Kurt sank to one knee. His mouth dropped open in shock.

“I’ve wasted enough time already trying to keep myself blind to you. I won’t make you wait anymore. Marry me, Blaine? Let me love you and I promise, I’ll never let go.”

Blaine held his hand out to pull him up, avoiding Kurt’s worried eyes momentarily. Grasping both of Kurt’s hands in his own, he stepped in close to gaze into worried blue eyes. “If we’re going to do this, there’s not going to be any pedestals for either of us to fall from.”

“Is that a yes?” Kurt whispered excitedly.

“Yes. You are the love of my life, Kurt.”

“And you’re mine. I love you so much, Blaine. I-I’m sorry it was like this but I couldn’t fathom you marrying anyone else,” Kurt said as he leaned in to kiss the apple of Blaine’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Blaine said, tilting his face up to capture Kurt’s lips with his own.

“Are we ready to get this show on the road yet?” Burt called out from the path making Blaine whirl around in surprise only to spy his brother and Carole standing behind Kurt’s father, watching them expectantly.

“Now?” Blaine asked with his eyes wide as he twisted to look at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and smiled. “I helped to plan this shindig; it’d be a shame to let it all go to waste.”

“But your family-”

“Are all here, B. Unless you want to wait.”

“No, no more waiting,” Blaine said determinedly, Kurt’s hand held tight in his own as they walked towards the group. “But I need to speak to my parents.”

“Don’t bother, Squirt. Already taken care of,” Cooper reassured.

“What? How did they take it?”

“I think they were relieved actually. Dad mumbled something avoiding a nasty divorce but they’re inside, waiting to see what you want to do. The rest of the runaway groom’s family and most of his friends snuck out while you guys were making out over there.”

“Thanks Coop,” Blaine said, squeezing his brother’s shoulder as he shared a look with Kurt. “Carole? Can you tell the organist to start the wedding march?”

“Hold on, kid. What about rings?” Burt asked.

“It’s okay, dad. I’ve got them,” Kurt assured him, patting his pocket.

“I don’t want to use those rings,” Blaine said in a rush.

“No, they’re _our_ rings. The ones we talked about. I-I had them made.”

“When?”

“Six years ago?” Kurt said tentatively.

“Kurt-” he gasped, getting teary eyed again.

“I know it was presumptuous but I just had to bring our rings today. I have the others but,” he paused to clasp Blaine’s hand once more, “I was hoping you wouldn’t want them.” Smiling crookedly, Kurt said, “I hope they still fit.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Blaine said as he reached over to stroke Kurt’s cheek.

“So how do you want to do this?” Burt interjected.

Blaine turned to his brother. “Okay, you’ve been promoted to Best Man. Kurt will give you the rings and we’ll meet you at the altar.” Cooper nodded once and held out his hand to collect the rings before disappearing.

“Okay, you guys go in and let everyone know there’s still going to be a wedding and to start the music when the doors open,” Kurt told his parents and then ushered Blaine over to stand beside the large doors.

“You don’t want me to walk you down the aisle?” Burt asked even as his son shook his head.

“Neither of us is a bride, dad. Besides we’re not being given away, we’re giving ourselves to each other.”

Blaine grinned and ducked his head as Carole made an “Aw” noise before pulling her husband into the church, the heavy door closing behind them.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Blaine?” Kurt asked as they were left alone on the church steps.

“Absolutely. We definitely need to talk but we’ve got two pre-paid weeks in Bora Bora to do that.”

“Oh, right. Remind me to make a call to my boss during the reception. I guess I’ll be cashing in my annual leave earlier than I thought.” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

“Sure. Are you okay doing this in a church?” Kurt smiled back at Blaine.

“Only as long as you’re the one I’m marrying,” he teased.

“You can’t get rid of me now, Kurt.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. You’re the love of my life. What would I ever do without you?”

“Let’s never find out” Blaine said as he took his future husband’s hand, swinging it between them.

“Deal,” Kurt sighed as he leaned in and kissed Blaine for the last time as just friends.

Grabbing a doorknob each, they pulled the church doors open and the music started, spilling out over them.

They didn’t let each other go until it was time to put the rings on, which did still fit, only to slide their hands together as they’re pronounced husband and husband. After that they never let go. Ever.

_Fin_

 

 **A/N -** I had wanted to participate in the Klaine Wedding Mini-Bang but everyone seems adverse to angst and I wanted to write this so...I did. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
